Hurt
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Continued from Time and Rain. "It was like the world decided to hit Logan, literally, with all of the missed injuries at once. But that was ridiculous. This wasn’t the world’s fault, it was Kendall’s." Kogan! Rated T for safety.
1. Tears

OMG! It's here! Yeah, I had to debate awhile about doing this or my WiPs and this won after much thought. These Big Time Rush boys just fuel my slashy mind XP

Oh yes, there will be much angst in here. MUCH! But there will be a happy ending as happy endings make me intensely happy :D ENJOY!!!

* * *

Kendall paced the waiting room anxiously, his eyes glued to the invisible path he was treading over and over. The floor was better to focus on than his friends or family waiting with him.

Katie was crying and his mom was trying hard to comfort her while fighting a losing battle with her own tears. Carlos and James were holding their tears back as they asked Kendall question after question. They could tell her knew something they didn't.

Briefly, Kendall's eyes went to the clock. It had been nearly two hours since Logan had gotten…_hurt_. It felt like it had been days.

Kendall remembered why he hated hospitals. They seemed to slow down time.

Plus, they were blindingly white, sterile, and boring (not that he had anything against boredom at this moment). Kendall had been in them quite a few times, usually because of failed schemes him, Carlos, and James had cooked up. Logan had always been excluded from the planning of these failed ideas, hence their failure.

Carlos had broken both of his arms and a leg over the years. James had gotten at least two mild concussions and a broken foot. Kendall had always ended up with the nasty cuts or broken fingers. Though Logan was always there when these terrible plans were put into motion he was too careful to get hurt.

It was ironic that he was the first one to be seriously injured.

It was like the world decided to hit him (literally) with all of the missed injuries at once. But that was ridiculous. This wasn't the world's fault, it was Kendall's. And he knew it.

More time passed (minutes, hours, days, it was all the same to Kendall right now) before a grim looking doctor appeared before them. Kendall felt like he was going to throw up.

"Logan Mitchell?" The doctor asked. Everyone nodded. "Are any of you family?"

"I'm his guardian and these are my uh, kids. His sister is on the way though."

The doctor nodded, his eyes flickering hesitantly between the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. Finally, he gave in. "Well, I'm Mr. Mitchell's doctor, Dr. Stone. Mr. Mitchell is stable but critical."

Katie sniffed. "What's the damage?"

"He broke his left arm and leg and some of his ribs, one of which punctured one of his lungs. He's also pretty scraped up from when he hit the asphalt. But, we've fixed his lung, taped up his ribs, treated his cuts, and put his arm and leg in casts. The only thing that worries me is his head. We don't know the full extent of the damage because of swelling but he's currently in a coma. If he does wake up he could have brain damage." Dr. Stone grimly answered, clearly just reciting what his clipboard said.

At some point during his talking everyone except Kendall had started to cry. Carlos and Katie were hugging each other and bawling. Mrs. Knight was half hugging Kendall and sobbing into his shoulder. James had his comb in a death grip as he silently cried. Kendall was dry-eyed but crumbling in on himself on the inside.

"Can we see him?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Of course." Dr. Stone replied, still looking unhappy. "But only one can go in at a time."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and followed him so they could take turns going in.

Four hallways later and they were standing by a door just like all of the others except for the small number on it and what – or rather who – was behind it.

There was a pause after the doctor excused himself. Everyone looked at Kendall.

"Sweetie?" His mom urged.

Taking in a deep breath Kendall stepped into the room. Logan's _hospital _room.

For a single moment Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and pretended that this wasn't happening. That he and Logan were in 2J, hanging out as more than friends. Now that was impossible because Logan would never forgive them.

Kendall opened his eyes. "Oh…" It was worse than he's imagined.

Logan was terribly pale, practically blending in with the sheets on the hospital bed. One arm was wrapped completely in bandages while the other was in a cast. Only his left leg poked out from the covers and it too was in a cast. A multitude of bruises and cuts decorated his face.

Kendall let out a broken sob. "I'm so sorry." He ran out of the room and collapsed onto the floor of the hallway, unable to stop the torrent of tears running down his face.

Everyone thought Kendall's freak out was just because him and Logan were friends. They never suspected that Logan was in there because of him.

* * *

Good? No? It's my normal style so it's way different, but I kinda like it. I just feel the need to torture Logan and this enables me to do that *evil*

REVIEW PLEASE!!! Reviews = A happy writer, and a happy writer = Faster updates!


	2. Panic

Ugh, sorry for the long wait. I had to write this 3 times in order to even get to make sense. So yeah, icky icky terribleness.

I had to include Carlos being totally irresponsible/childish in the hospital because I just saw him doing that XP So ignore the random.

* * *

Kendall refused to go to the hospital after that.

For the first few days James and Carlos were sympathetic and kept him updated on Logan's condition. He'd flat lined once apparently but now he was getting better. Or something like that. Kendall could barely push through the fog in his mind to focus on standing up, let alone listen to Carlos and James spout out medical words they didn't even know.

But he really hoped Logan was ok. He _needed _Logan to be ok.

**~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~**

It had been nearly a week since Logan's accident. He hadn't woken up but he was "getting better". It didn't seem like it. Logan looked paler than ever and his bruises had changed to a sickly yellow color.

James sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and propped his feet up on Logan's bed. Carlos was actually sitting on the bed, trying to watch a hockey game on the tiny tv in the corner.

"These tvs are dumb." He pouted.

"You're dumb." James retorted.

"No you're dumb!"

"You're dumb!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

Neither boy noticed as a dazed Logan slowly opened his eyes. "You're both dumb." Logan croaked, making a face at the sound of his own voice. He felt funny – kind of like he was floating.

Carlos screamed upon hearing Logan's voice and tumbled off the bed while James appeared next to Logan in an instant.

"You're awake!"

"Don't yell." Logan scolded, flinching, before looking around in confusion. "What happened? Am I in a _hospital_?" He was having trouble sorting through his thoughts through the haze that covered his mind.

James frowned. "You don't remember?"

"You got hit by a car dude!" Carlos yelled, popping back up. He proceeded to make a noise like a car skidding to a stop before clapping his hands together loudly. "Boom!"

Logan flinched again. "I—" Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked down at the casts and bandages. That explained the funny feeling. Pain killers.

James glared at Carlos. "Get the doctor."

"But—"

"Not!"

"Glad you're awake!" Carlos smiled at Logan before rushing out of the room in search of Dr. Stone.

Logan struggled with his thoughts, somehow settling on what happened before he took the walk that day. How long ago was that? He was so _stupid_! Kendall was probably so angry at him for overreacting so much he got…got…

"Oh my _God_!" Logan sobbed as the vivid memories of shattering glass and tires squealing bombarded him. He whimpered as his chest erupted in pain, struggling to take in another breath.

James watched helplessly as Logan started to hyperventilate painfully. "Calm down Logan! Please! It's fine…sort of."

Thankfully Dr. Stone decided to show up, Carlos trailing behind. Dr. Stone and a nurse quickly pinned Logan down and injected him with something. Logan sagged in their grasp, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Is he in another coma?" Carlos asked worriedly.

Dr. Stone shook his head. "It was just a mild sedative. He was panicking."

James sent another glare Carlos' way.

The doctor questioned them about Logan and for a split second he stopped looking grumpy. Then he boredly said, "It seems your friend was very lucky. He should be fine."

Carlos and James grinned and let out cheers as Dr. Stone and the nurse headed out of the room. Logan's sister passed them on the way in, raising her eyebrows at her little brother's friends. "What—"

Carlos engulfed her in a hug. "Logan woke up and the doc says he's gonna be fine!"

She looked excited for a moment before glaring down at the still form of her brother. "I go to the cafeteria for five minutes and you decide to wake up? _Jerk_!"

"Yeah Lacey, I'm sure he's avoiding you." James rolled his eyes.

"I would." She answered briefly before rushing to take the chair closest to Logan (James' seat, but he decided not to tell her that). "But I'm staying here until he wakes up again."

James nodded. "Then we should get going."

"Yes, you have school tomorrow and I'll bet you didn't do your homework." Carlos and James looked sheepish. Lacey grinned. "I've always wanted to say that."

James and Carlos collected their stuff, said bye to Lacey, and rushed off to tell Kendall the good news.

* * *

Review please! Blarg, sorry for this terribility

ood news.


	3. Sleep

How, how, HOW does a 5 chapter story have a filler chapter? How? lol I'm sorry, but that's sort of what this is. Um, I should be updating soon though, so yay?

Sorry for the wait...again.

* * *

Kendall sat on the couch stiffly, barely focusing of the random TV show he'd put on. For the past six days he'd been unable to sleep, eat, or even think about something other than Logan.

Ok, maybe that was stretching things, but still. He'd gotten yelled at in school by the most lenient teacher in the world. That was pretty bad.

Burying his head in his hands, Kendall sighed, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"That was a terrible thing to do!"

Kendall's shot up in surprise, trying desperately to appear normal as James and Carlos entered the apartment.

James was scolding a very upset-yet-bouncy Carlos and neither paid Kendall any attention as he wiped his eyes hurriedly.

"I didn't mean it!" Carlos argued.

"So? You—"

"Look, it's Kendall!" Carlos hurried away from the angry James and flopped down on the couch.

James followed, rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" Kendall asked casually, settling down again.

"Carlos decided to act out Logan getting hit by a car _to _Logan!"

Kendall's eyes widened. "Wait, does that mean…is he awake?"

"Oh yeah. Did we not mention that?" James smiled.

"_But _he was only awake for awhile. Then the docs put him back to sleep."

"Temporarily." James added quickly.

"He was panicking."

"But he's not brain damaged." James let out a small cheer.

Kendall grinned, not really paying any attention to the confusing conversation James and Carlos were having. "But he's gonna be ok?"

"Yes!" Carlos high-fived Kendall happily. "We've still got our geek!"

Kendall leaned back into the cushions, lost in the thought that Logan was alright.

"So Kendall, are you coming with us to see him tomorrow?"

There goes the bliss. Logan would hate to see him now. He'd probably panic again or something. "I can't."

James scowled. "Right, because you're _so_ busy. Why won't you visit him? Especially now that he's awake?"

Kendall flinched. "You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"It's none of your business, James!" Kendall snapped, getting up.

"Whatever." James replied, stomping off to his and Carlos's room.

Carlos bit his lip. "Why are you mad at Logan?"

Kendall stared at Carlos blankly. Realizing that he wasn't going to reply, Carlos shook his head and went after James.

As soon as he was gone, Kendall let out a frustrated yell, kicking the wall viciously. "I'm not mad at him!" He yelled to no one.

Shaking himself, Kendall rain to his room before someone else decided to talk to him. Instantly, he knew it was a bad idea. He'd temporarily forgotten that he and Logan shared a room. He couldn't breathe for a second as he looked over Logan's side of the room.

Finally, he sighed. "Screw it." Kendall carefully made his way over to Logan's bed and laid down. He instantly felt a little better.

Kendall then buried his head in Logan's pillow and gathered the comforter around himself, breathing in Logan's scent.

That's where he fell asleep, sobbing loudly and clutching Logan's blanket for dear life. For the first time since the accident, Kendall slept through the night.

* * *

Review please! Or else...Logan might never wake up again! No, that's just mean, I can't write sad endings...

But still, I loves me some reviews lol


End file.
